Relation compliquée
by o0-Lulu-o0
Summary: Je le vois. Je me languis. De ses yeux, de ses lèvres. Mais tout ceci n'est plus possible désormais. Je me sens voguer dans mes pensées, le regardant au loin, tentant de mémoriser chaque parcelle de son visage si parfait. Venez lire le prologue! REPOST!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour la compagnie! Comme vous voyez, une nouvelle histoire vient de me sortir de la tête! Dans le fond, c'est le roman dont je vous parle tant. J'ai remarqué dernière qu'une auteure va publier bientôt un livre dont l'intrigue est exactement la même. Et je peux vous dire que j'adooooore cette auteure, Marie Gray, qui écrit notamment la collection Oseras-tu, dont j'adore les trois premiers tomes. Alors, comme mon récit ne contient qu'un chapitre pour l'instant plus le prologue, j'ai décidé de le transformer en fiction de Twilight. Alors vous avez ci-dessous le prologue. Si jamais ma boîte de réception explose, le premier chapitre arrivera plus tôt que prévu. **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre de La Gymnaste arrive pour ce week-end (si j'ai le temps de le publier, car je suis chargée ce week-end avec une prestation de cheerleading et un souper important.) Il devrait arriver à peu près samedi...**

**Comme c'est ma dernière semaine de cours, je vais pouvoir me concentrer plus sur l'écriture à partir de la semaine prochaine.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et les mecs de Twilight seront dans mon lit un jour chacun leurs tours xD**

* * *

Je le vois. Je me languis. De ses yeux, de ses lèvres. Mais tout ceci n'est plus possible désormais. Un énorme fossé s'est créé entre nous, causé par nulle autre que moi, sombre idiote qui ne pense jamais avant de faire quoique ce soit. Pourtant je me disais toujours, que j'allais tant bien que mal accepter les conséquences. Maintenant, je vis avec. Que dis-je, survivre serait mot le mieux approprié dans mon cas. Je me sens voguer dans mes pensées, le regardant au loin, tentant de mémoriser chaque parcelle de son visage si parfait. Des souvenirs prirent place lentement dans mon esprit, me rappelant à quel point j'ai été idiote de commettre ce geste. Plus que quelques jours, et je serais débarrassée de ce fardeau, pouvant continuer cette vie, qui me paraîtra si fade. Je me retourne lentement, mes pieds s'alignant pour me faire avancer à mes plus gros regrets. Je laisse derrière moi une partie de ma vie, la meilleure partie.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voici le chapitre 1 !

Remerciements: **Bellaandedwardamour , celine68990 , Ocania , fanny , IsabellaMasenCullen , xX-S-Xx **(mon amour!)** , ghoul , vinie65 et alicia**.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à S. Meyer, Edward est présentement dans mon lit et vous passe le bonjour...

Un énorme merci à ma sublime Ana qui a pris le temps de corriger et d'annoter, ainsi qu'à xX-S-Xx qui s'est amusée à annoter également!

Sites où l'on peut retrouver Ana:

http:/twilight(-)chicagohospital(.)skyrock(.)com  
http:/twilight-titanic(.)skyrock(.)com/

_**Enlevez les parenthèses si vous faites un copier-coller**_

* * *

_**¢нαριтяє 1: ρяємιєяє яєη¢σηтяє, ρяємιєяє ιмρяєѕѕιση**_

Et voilà encore une année scolaire qui commence. Ce qui inclut une nouvelle école, pour ne faire de changements. Ma mère est très prise par son boulot, qui lui demande de nombreux transfères. Et me voilà, en train de me faire épier par tous les élèves de ce collège privé, avec mon seul ami de toujours, mon I-Pod. (N/Ana : Ah ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord ^^)

Mon horaire en main, je me rends vers mon premier cours, le plus ennuyeux de tous, histoire. Je m'assois au fond de la classe, mettant ma capuche, attendant que cette journée finisse. La chaise à côté de moi émet un bruit laissant deviner que quelqu'un s'assoit près de moi, mais je ne lui porte pas attention. Le professeur daigne enfin faire l'appel.

-Isabella Swan ! appela-t-il.

-Présente. Marmonnais-je assez puissamment.

-Et bien Isabella, pas de capuche dans les cours. Et puis bienvenue parmi nous.

Sur ce, je l'abaisse et retire ma veste, laissant apparaître le haut de mon nouvel uniforme. Celui-ci était d'un blanc cassé, contrastant à merveille avec mes longs cheveux bruns. Certaines personnes croyaient que ce ne pouvait être qu'une teinture qui donne à mes cheveux cet effet blond qui reflète dans mes cheveux. Mais non. Je ne fais que très rarement attention à mon look. Je mets les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main et ne mets qu'une mince couche de crayon noir et de mascara. Je reviens à la réalité uniquement lorsque je sens mon portable vibrer dans mon sac. Je me penche discrètement et lis rapidement le message texte envoyé par mon amie de toujours, Sabrina. (N/A : Personnage inventé en l'honneur de ma cocotte que j'aime tant !)

Alors cette école ? Il y a des beaux mecs ?

Sab est la seule amie avec qui j'ai gardé contact de mon ancienne école. Nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main, toujours inséparables. Elle est tout le temps là pour moi, usant de son humour plus que douteuse pour me remonter le moral. (N/A : Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien s'entendre avec Emmet) (N/S : J'en doute pas une seconde) Je compose rapidement une réponse simple et indifférente, comme moi finalement.

Je ne sais pas, je ne fais pas attention.

Le reste du cours se passa lentement. Je crois que le professeur y est pour quelque chose. Il n'a fait que nous réciter les nombreuses règles de cette « institution du savoir absolu » sur un ton monocorde et ennuyeux. La cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit et je ramasse mes choses à une vitesse anormale, quittant ce lieu maudit. Arrivée à l'extérieur, je prends mon portable et compose le numéro préenregistré de ma meilleure amie. Quelques sonneries se font retentir et elle ne décroche toujours pas. L'appel attendra à plus tard, car je dois me rendre le plus rapidement possible à mon cours, qui s'annonce beaucoup plus intéressant, s'agissant de science humaine. (N/Ana : Tu m'étonnes !)

La professeure me semblait sympathique jusqu'au moment où elle prononça le fait que nous nous assoyons selon un plan fait en rapport au classement. Je suis assise à côté d'un certain Edward Cullen, dont je ne sais que le nom, celui-ci étant absent. (N/S : Oh la petite chanceuse !)(N/A : Parle-moi en pas, je voulais vraiment mettre mon prénom au début…) Le cours est assez emmerdant, l'enseignante nous racontant ce que nous allons faire tout au long de l'année. Je prenais soin de l'écouter lorsque que soudainement, elle lâcha une bombe atomique.

-Vous allez faire un exposé sur un de vos camarades. Cette année, nous allons étudier la connaissance de soi et des autres. Soyez imaginatifs. Votre camarade sera la personne à côté de vous. Les présentations commenceront à la fin du mois. (N/A : Petit clin d'œil au film Band Slam)(N/S : J'adore.)

Oh merde. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je seulement être avec Sab dans ma petite école au lieu d'ici. Tout mais pas un travail d'équipe sur un mec que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai pas envie de connaître. (N/Ana : Je suis sûre que dans peu de temps, elle sera contente de le rencontrer…)(N/S : J'aimerais bien le connaître moi !) Je crois que je vais hurler. Ceci ne peut être qu'une blague. Moi qui suis totalement mal à l'aise de parler avec un inconnu, je vais devoir faire un exposé à la fin du mois sur un mec dont je n'ai encore jamais vu le visage. En d'autres mots, c'est la galère t-o-t-a-l-e.

Bon. Il ne sera pas absent indéfiniment. Je ferai cette année dans cette école et je changerai l'année prochaine, comme à chaque fois.

Je suis toujours perdue dans mes pensées lorsque la prof m'interrompt dans mes réflexions.

-Merci de nous honorer de votre présence Edward. Premier jour d'école et tu arrives en retard. Ça commence bien une année. Va t'asseoir à ta place, à côté d'Isabella.

Je relève doucement la tête pour voir celui à qui je vais devoir raconter ma vie et pâlis face à tant de beauté. Ses cheveux d'un châtain cuivré, désordonnés, ses yeux d'un vert profond, ses fossettes si merveilleuses sous l'effet de son sourire narquois qui éclaire des lèvres pleines. Des muscles que l'on devine biens dessinés sous sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé (N/S : Je bave pour toi Bella !)(N/Ana : Pareil pour moi !) à l'exception de l'emblème de l'institution. Il s'assit à côté de moi, me dévisageant minutieusement. Je détourne le regard, me concentrant sur ce que raconte la prof. Malheureusement, elle nous annonce que le projet commence dès maintenant, nous laissant discuter entre-nous. Edward tourne son buste vers moi.

-Alors Isabella, c'est ça?

Je hoche la tête rapidement. Je déteste mon prénom, mais venant de son doux ténor, c'est la première fois que je le trouve joli.

-Tu es nouvelle ici ?

-Oui, ma mère s'est faite mutée dans le coin. Répondis-je. Mais appelle-moi Bella s'il-te-plait.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ton prénom ?

- Je trouve que ça sonne comme le nom d'une escorte. (N/Ana : Moi je dis qu'il fallait la trouver cette comparaison ! xD)

Bon ça y est. Je me mets à sortir des euphémismes étranges. Si ça trouve, il ne sait pas c'est quoi. Bah, c'est un mec après tout ! (N/Ana : Eh ! Oh ! C'est pas n'importe quel mec ! C'est Edward Cullen ! The bombe sexuelle qui n'a pas besoin d'escorte !)

-Toi Edward, tu as l'air d'être ici depuis un moment.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Toutes les filles derrière toi te regardent en bavant et racontant à qui veut l'entendre qu'elles te trouvent encore plus canon que l'année dernière. Expliquai-je.

Il se renfrogna, gêné de la situation dans laquelle je venais de le mettre. À ce que je vois, il est au moins modeste. À part sa beauté hors norme, c'est la seule qualité que j'ai découverte pour l'instant.

Le reste du cours se passa dans cette atmosphère. Nous discutions de nos vies respectives, les musiques que l'on préfère ainsi que nos endroits préférés.

L'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva rapidement, me séparant d'Edward. Je prends mes effets et me dirige directement à l'extérieur. Le temps est chaud, la température frôlant les 23 degrés Celsius, ce qui est plutôt rare pour le début du mois de septembre. (N/A : Nous ne sommes pas à Forks. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais situer le roman, mais un penchant pour Montréal… ^^) (N/S : Je crois que c'est une excellente idée !) Je m'assois à l'ombre d'un arbre et prends mon portable. Je tente d'appeler Sabrina à nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle me répond, ce qui me rend heureuse d'entendre sa voix si réconfortante. Durant quelques instants, je me serais cru près d'elle, discutant de tout et de rien.

-_Alors miss je-téléphone-à-ma-meilleure-amie-pendant-que-celle-ci-est-dans-son-cours-et-passe-à-deux-doigts-de-se-faire-enlever-son-portable-par-sa-faute, comment vas-tu?_

-Ouais, ça peut aller. Je suis sur mon heure de dîner et je me sens comme si j'étais une pure extra-terrestre. La normale quoi.

_-Allons, ne dramatise pas. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un super canon prêt à te faire découvrir la chaufferie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire_. Rit-elle à l'autre bout de la ligne. (N/Ana : Oh ça serait drôle si ça arrivait ! ^^)

-Ah ! Si tu savais comment tes blagues vaseuses et toi me manquez ! Soupirai-je.

-_Tais-toi ! Allez va rejoindre ton futur Roméo dans la chaufferie. Tu me raconteras tout, mais je ne peux pas maintenant, Steph m'attend ! Bye ma petite crevette _!

-D'accord ! Bye ! Tu me manques ! Dis-je sans grande ambition, savant pertinemment qu'elle avait déjà filé.

-Alors comme ça tu t'ennuies de ton petit-ami ? Dit une petite voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et aperçois une fille qui est dans mes cours. La jolie blonde s'assoit près de moi, me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'habitues vite. Tu l'oublieras vite également. Raconte-elle en regardant une bande de mecs d'un air appréciateur. Tu vois, continue-elle, il y a des tonnes de beaux gars ici et ils sont tous aussi ouverts les uns que les autres. Appart peut-être Edward. Lui il est plus réservé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ah je suis désolée, quelle impolie je suis ! Je m'appelle Tanya.

-Bonjour Tanya, ravie de te connaître. Non je n'ai pas de petit-ami, je parlais avec ma meilleure amie à l'autre bout de la province. Dis-je blasée. Elle me manque tellement, rajoutais-je.

-Ouh là ! Tu as vraiment un moral de comédie musicale toi ! Allez, je suis prête à te faire faire une belle visite guidée! Annonça-t-elle en me tirant par le bras afin de m'emmener vers les nombreux couloirs que comporte cet établissement.

Cette journée est plus qu'épuisante ! Je me sens vidée de toute énergie. Je marche tranquillement le long d'une rue afin de me rendre chez moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir. Une moto noire s'arrête près de moi et je reconnais nul autre que le beau mec avec qui je dois travailler pour les sciences humaines. Vous voyez évidemment de qui je parle. (N/A ; Miam j'ai toujours eu envie de voir Edward sur une moto. Ok je sors…) (N/S : Moi aussi j'ai la même pensée.. donc je crois que je vais te suivre.. :P)

-Hey Bella ! Monte, je te ramène ! Tu as l'air morte ! Rit-il.

Je pèse le pour et le contre. C'est dangereux de monter avec des étrangers, mais Edward est en quelque sorte un ami, la première personne avec qui j'ai discuté. Bon je grimpe derrière, mets le casque qu'il me tend et lui dicte mon adresse. Il commence à rouler et je m'accroche à lui pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Je peux sentir des muscles si biens sculptés, ce qui me rend dingue.

Arrivés dans mon entrée, il m'aide à redescendre, sifflant d'admiration en voyant ma maison.

-Wow ! Ta mère fait quel boulot pour avoir une telle maison ?

-Elle est chirurgienne. Dis-je d'un débit rapide. Ça te dirait de rentrer boire quelque chose ? Ajoutai-je.

-Avec grand plaisir ! (N/S : Je peux venir ? :P)


	3. Chapter 3

Allo les girl!

Et voici le chapitre 2! Il est assez court, mais ayez pitié un peu de moi! C'est la canicule ici! Il fait 41 degrés ici et je me suis forcée d'écrire un chapitre avant d'aller sauter dans ma piscine! Et puis, il est court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez!

Remerciements: **Twilight362 ,** **vinie65 , ghoul **(je ne sais pas encore, mais je crois que ce sera une vraie amie, soyons un peu gentille avec Tanya non? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?) , **celine68990** (on fantasme toutes sur un Edward en moto...:P) , **Lili-Leanne.**.

**Disclaimer : Twilight blablabla ...**

_**Un merci spécial à Ana, qui fait un merveilleux travail de correction! Voici où la trouver!**_  
_**http:/twilight(-)chicagohospital(.)skyrock(.)com/**_  
_**http:/twilight(-)titanic(.)skyrock(.)com/**_

_**Enlevez les parenthèses si vous faîtes un copier-coller**_

PS: Un coucou à Ana et xX-S-Xx qui ont commenté ce chapitre!

PS2: Un énoooooooooorme calin virtuel à ma Kitty d'amour ! Ma jumelle cosmique perverse doublée de perversion perversique ! ^^ Je t'adooooore!

_

* * *

_

**¢нαριтяє 2: ѕσιяєє мαgιqυє**

J'ouvris la porte, me décalant pour le laisser entrer. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, me faisant simplement signe de la tête d'entrer avant lui, ce que je fis. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers ma cuisine, ouvrant le frigo et me prenant une bouteille d'eau, en lançant également une autre vers l'Adonis qui prenait maintenant place dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il faisait terriblement chaud. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les 30 degrés à l'extérieur, ou bien les émeraudes puissantes vrillées sur mes moindres faits et gestes, mais une chaleur terrible me succombe. Prise d'une volonté dont je ne savais pas où je l'avais puisée, je m'exclamai.

-Oh il fait si chaud ! Ça te tente une petite baignade ?

- Je n'ai pas mon maillot… Répondit Edward sur un ton de… Déception ? Tristesse ? Envie ?

-Oh si ce n'est que ça, on en a pas besoin!

Sur ce, je retirai mon haut d'uniforme, laissant mes deux monts de vénus à la vue de mon camarade, seulement camouflés par mon soutien-gorge noir. (N/Ana : Elle est pas pudique, la petite… xD) (NA/ Moi non plus, je ne le serai pas avec Eddy! ^^) Je me mis à courir vers l'extérieur, tentant d'enlever le bas de mon vêtement, ce qui me valut la chance – ou la malchance – de dévier de ma trajectoire et de me cogner le pied contre l'un des transats présents autour de ma piscine. Une fois en sous-vêtements, j'effectuai un plongeon que j'espérais gracieux.

Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, je regardai autour de moi. La sensation de me retrouver encore une fois dans une piscine était tellement rassurante pour moi. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je faisais de la natation, un sport foutrement difficile, me permettant de faire ressortir toutes la rage et la colère en moi. L'eau m'exorcisait. Chaque fois que je n'allais pas bien, que je me sentais oppressée, ou que ma mère me manquait simplement, étant prise par son travail en cardiologie, je faisais des longueurs. Durant mes nombreux déménagements, les nombreuses maisons que nous avions visitées, le seul point que je voulais était une piscine.

Tellement prise par mes pensées, je ne vis pas arriver le corps d'Edward, en simple boxer, plonger à mes côtés. Il ressortit la tête et ce fut une vision magique. Ses cheveux normalement cuivrés avaient pris une teinte brunâtre, collés à son visage carré si parfait. Une lueur dans ses yeux verts était si lumineuse, à l'instar de son sourire ravageur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre ses lèvres des yeux. Une telle grâce ne se fait plus de nos jours. Il dû comprendre mes intentions, déposant un léger baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres, puis s'éloigna lentement.

-Une course, ça te dit ? Lança-t-il joueur.

-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu te mesures. Dis-je énigmatique, un sourire qui pourrait faire de la concurrence à Mona Lisa.

Nous nous placions au bord de la piscine et je commençai le décompte.

-Trois… Deux… Un… GO !

Je crus que le chlore m'était monté au cerveau. La course s'étant mal terminée. Pas pour moi ! Ni pour lui d'ailleurs ! Nous nous étions retrouvés sous l'eau, nous embrassant comme jamais. (N/A : Ici, je pense au clip de Teddy Geiger pour la chanson « For You I Will » je vais mettre le lien en bas de la page) Tout ceci fut terminé sur un transat, Edward allongé entre mes jambes, m'embrassant fougueusement. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, me frottant honteusement contre son érection, que je sentais proéminente sur ma cuisse.

-Ta mère pourrait… sa phrase mourut dans ma bouche.

-Impossible, elle est de garde toute la nuit… Dis-je en roulant encore plus mon bassin contre le sien.

Il me dégrafa lentement mon soutien-gorge tout mouillé le lançant très loin, si loin, qu'il tomba dans la piscine, dans un « SPLASH » énorme. Nous éclatâmes de rire, et je le repoussai de toutes mes forces. Je me suis mise à courir partout, en rigolant et Edward me suivit, me menaçant que j'allais y goûter une fois qu'il m'aurait attrapée. Il me rejoint facilement dans le salon, où il me plaqua contre le mur, m'embrassant comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Sa bouche descendit dans mon coup, tandis que je gémissais et que mes mains rejoignirent sa tignasse toute mouillée. Ses lèvres continuèrent leur descente, torturant mes pointes durcies par toutes les sensations qu'il me procurait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être.

-Mmmm. Edwaaaard…

Pour toute réponse, il prit mes fesses en coupe, enroula mes jambes autour de son bassin. Je compris sa question silencieuse.

-Elle est au sous-soooool.

Il se dirigea vers ma chambre, descendant les marches lentement afin de ne pas tomber, ses lèvres ayant rejoint les miennes. Il me laissa tomber sur mon lit, déposant une myriade de baisers sur mon corps, laissant une trainée brûlante sur ma peau déjà en combustion. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon centre en ébullition, enlevant lentement mon string avec ses dents. Lors de sa remontée, il posa ses lèvres partout sur mes chevilles, mes mollets, mes cuisses. Il arriva finalement sur mon pubis, embrassant mes chairs humides pour lui. Une coulée de plaisir se répandit sur ma cuisse, qu'il lécha en gémissant.

-Ce que t'es boooonne.

Il posa sa langue sur mon bouton déjà enflé à l'extrême, faisant des arabesques jusqu'à mes lèvres intimes, où il y pénétra lentement deux doigts, centimètre par centimètre. Sa langue accompagnant les vas-et-viens de ses doigts merveilleux, léchant, suçotant, mordillant mon clitoris. Mes parois se resserrèrent de plus en plus, me faisant exploser de plaisir dans sa bouche, lui, lapant tout le liquide que je lui donnais.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour redescendre de mon petit nuage, tentant de contrôler ma respiration comme il se doit, mais je ne pus me calmer totalement, Edward, se plaçant directement entre mes cuisses, me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Mes jambes encerclèrent machinalement son corps, mes talons s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ses fesses musclées et rebondissant à chaque coup. Mes mains sur son torse firent la navette entre ses cheveux : les tirants puissamment, son dos : le griffant, ainsi que ses épaules : les mordillant. Mes gémissements étaient devenus des cris incontrôlables, les siens devenus des grognements sonores. Edward s'enfonça de plus en plus fort en moi, ressortant sa verge magnifique totalement et l'enfonçant plus durement à chaque coup de butoir.

-Pluuus viiiIIIIteeeEEe… Je… ne… vais… pluuUUs teNNNiIIIiir longtemps… réussis-je à prononcer sous ses assauts divins.

Comme seule réponse, il grogna sourdement, pinçant mon bouton de chair de sa main libre. Les portes de l'orgasme s'ouvrirent instantanément, provoquant le sien également. Mon apollon se contracta, sous l'effet de mes parois se resserrant autour de son membre, se déversant au fond de moi, juste avant de tomber sur mon corps frêle. Il calla sa tête entre mes deux monts de vénus et tenta de retrouver sa respiration.

Il roula lentement sur le côté, m'attirant dans ses bras, me caressant jusqu'à ce que Morphée me tende les bras.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le lemon? assez ou pas assez? Allez, laissez une review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé!

clip de for you i will : .com/watch?v=XlpeDpAmkQM (J'imagine la scène, enlevez les autres fous qui sont là, gardez seulement les deux "amoureux" mais en sous-vêtements...)

Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, parce que je pars dans quelques jours au États-Unis avec ma jolie xX-S-Xx de mon coeur! Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas!


End file.
